Fury Fists and Banshee calls
by DitzyBrunette89
Summary: After Karofsky Slushies Santana she's wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee**

He did not want to be doing this, seriously. Nobody went after fucking, Santana Lopez without losing a limb. Though Santana wasn't head cheerio anymore, hell she wasn't even a cheerio at all, she was still a bitch and it was common knowledge if you ever crossed her, she would take her perfectly manicured nails reach into your chest and rip you still beating heart from your chest, all the while insulting you in every possible way that you wouldn't be sure what hurt more. The venom that dripped from her lips or the gaping fist sized hole in your chest.

Hell kids had transferred schools because she gave them one of her fuck off glares, he heard rumours that she even made one kid move to the other side of the world all because she told her that she thought her shoes were "a little last season".

He glanced down at the red slushie on his hands, through the corner of his eye he saw students flinching and covering their faces with books and even using human shields to avoid getting a slushie facial. He grinned when he saw Jacob Ben Israel run into his locker door and collapse onto the floor, serves the loser right for trying to give him a doctor's note as a reason not to slushie him.

He considered just throwing the contents of his cup at Jewfrow. But then he felt _her _watching, the reason this was all going down, honestly he had no idea what Santana had done to piss Coach Sylvester off but when Coach Sylvester pulls your aside and hands you a slushie you don't tell her no.

He saw her, just up ahead talking to Britney, a feeling of dread washed over him, and he knew that this was going to come back to bite him in the ass big time.

He sped up his steps, he was just going to throw it and run, cowardly but he did not want to stick around and deal with the aftermath.

He could hear her talking to Britney now, bit his lip and closed his eyes. He felt the cup empty its contents onto unexpecting girl in front of him, he kept his eyes closed but heard the gasps, the hallway was dead silent apart from the occasial car horn, even Britney knew to keep her mouth shut.

He turned as he prepared to run, he couldn't help himself, he really didn't know what to expect. She was just staring at him, the clumps of slushie sliding from her hair and face, onto the floor as she watched him unmoving, he had to say he was a little impressed, when he had gotten slushie he was damn near crying it eyes hurt that much. She didn't blink, she didn't make a move to wipe the slushie from her face she just watched him, her face void of any emotion.

He had no fucking clue what it meant, was she going to attack him, would she wait until after school. He suddenly had a horrible image of Santana as Hannibal Lector dancing around the room wearing his skin as a coat.

Her eyes did not leave him until Britney and the Asian Goth pulled her towards the bathroom all murmuring words of encrougment, still she did not stop staring until the door to the girls locker room had been shut.

He watched as the hallways slowly went about their business once again, but there was an air of uncertainty in the air. Santana Lopez was the last anybody expected to be slushied, now they were all running scared.

He didn't know what was going to go down, but he knew when Santana cleaned herself up, there would be hell to pay.

**So it occurred to me that Karofsky wouldn't really know that Santana was gay, nobody but Britney does and since Santana and Britney made no secret of them sleeping around together I figure he had to have another reason to Slushie Santana, that is unless I've missed something NZ is a bit behind USA in episodes. **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week.

A week, a damn week and she hadn't done a thing, she was at school, and he had seen her, strangely out of Cheerio's uniform, linking fingers with Britney. Her anger had been unleashed on everybody it seemed but him. The Twihard fat ass Lauren had taken her down, he wasn't sure but he heard rumours that a freshman had already transferred out of state out of pure fear.

What scared him the most was that she did nothing, she didn't glare at him in the hallways, she didn't tear him to shreds with her vicious words in fact, it was like he never slushied her. He had known Santana since she was two years old; he had seen her angry, hurt and absolutely fucking furious, he had seen her scream, cry and rip the extensions clean out of a woman's, twice her age head. But he had never seen her calm.

And it scared the shit out of him.

Only, purely for the reason that he didn't know how what she would do, Santana Josefina Lopez had an very stable track record of freaking the fuck out when it came to getting revenge, she would tear you to pieces, she would find your deepest darkest secret and share it with the world. While Santana Lopez loved a good fight she took pleasure, a little too much in physiological warfare. He had seen it first hand; the girl was straight up evil genius when it came to getting her own back.

He watched her; at school she paid him no attention. she barely looked in his direction.

That's when he knew he was in trouble.

His second guess was when she showed up to his house, uninvited when he wasn't home.

"David." His father beamed as he walked through the door. "You didn't tell me Santana was coming around, I haven't seen her in, what four years."

If this was a throwback 80's horror movie he could imagine the cheesy jaws music playing in the background as she sat next to his father, a prim smile on her face, she was dressed, like her mother, or Quinn Fabray he was positive she had raided one of their wardrobes for this excursion. Lace and colour was not a stable in her wardrobe of dark and tight.

She stood, her smile was pure venom as she turned to his father "It's been lovely to see you again Mr K." she beamed turning on her heels "David." She breezed past him with a smile, and was gone without another word.

His father grinned "Such a lovely girl, I don't see why you don't invite her around more often."

"What did you two talk about." He asked bluntly throwing his bag onto the chair where the devil had previously been sitting "David." His father admonished "Santana was worried about you." His father began "She offered to help."

"Help with what." He asked

"Your grades David, Santana is an A student, she has offered her tutoring skills." He told his son

"Dad no." He began "No David, if you want to get into a good college you need to get your grades back up, Santana has offered to help. She has ambition, something that you are sorely lacking." He scoffed

"What ambition to ruin my life." His father rolled his eyes "Stop with the dramatics David, did you know Santana has already started thinking about her future, what she will do outside of high school, her life does not revolve around square box or face story."

"Dad." He groaned "Its Xbox and Facebook."

"Not the point, the point is Santana is younger than you and she already has a grasp on her future."

It pissed him off, he was never good enough never smart enough he was always coming up short of his father's extremely high expectations, it was exhausting trying to keep up with him. Santana dances through the door and does what he spent a lifetime failing at in half an hour.

"I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as Santana fucking Lopez."

Any retort his father had, he ignored instead he stormed up the stairs and into his bedroom. He slammed the door and kicked a chair in frustration. In his anger he had missed how the books on his shelf were not where they were this morning, or how his mattress was ever so slightly hanging off its base.

"Fucking Lopez." He yelled glaring at his computer he stormed over to it and logged onto to Facebook quickly. There she was. Waiting

_What__the__fuck__are__you__playing__at__Lopez_he typed furiously white hot anger blurring the visions of his sight, he was furious.

He expected her to play innocent, to deny whatever it was she was doing the scoff and tell him to stop being such a drama queen. But her reply both shocked and terrified him

_Game on. _

He sat up, the two words on screen teasing him, she was gunning for him. He had no idea what to do.

He was screwed.

**So this would now be considered AU. Considering I wrote this ages ago and then completely forgot about it and well that storyline has already played out on Glee. **


End file.
